Calee Lykin
In Character Information Personality, Character Traits ---- She is extremely playful, sweet, caring, and innocent. She is also easily confused and takes things very literally. she is very loyal and devoted, and loves attention. Favourite activities include getting her ears scratched, chasing yarn and catnip balls, going for long walks, conquering tall buildings by climbing all the way to the top, and destroying overgrown scratching posts (which others refer to as Christmas trees). Calee also has a darkside, which can be brought out in certain situations, you do *not* want to see this side of her. Over time developed an extreme case of blood lust, which manifests itself in various different forms. Beware this sweet kitty when she's stricken. Skills and Knowledges ---- Fighting skills :* Hand to hand (including her natural weapons: claws) :* Knives :* Needles Some medical knowledge :* Basic First Aid :* How to remove bullets :* Stitching wounds Strengths and Weaknesses ---- Calee is small, it helps her avoid hits easier, but the ones that land will generally do more damage than they would on someone larger. Her neko bones are less thick than a human's, making her lighter, faster and more flexible. However, it also means she isn't as physically strong as humans, and hits hurt her more. The only real physical strength she has is her grip (both hand from playing with yarnballs as a kitten, and jaw). She's a fast healer, most things heal faster for her than they would for a human. Extremely persistant, Calee will keep going as long as she is able, she reaches the 'goal', or gets bored. She's been accused of having ADD more than once. Curiousity, Calee is a prime example of the phrase, "Curiousity killed the cat." But she will inform you that, "Satisfaction brought her back" Mentality, in many ways Calee is still innocent and naive about many things, leading to her being misled and hurt, but she learns from it and moves on. Story Backstory ---- Calee was the only child of her mother, and the youngest of several of her father. He was the type of man that slept with many different women, creating off spring all over the place. He refused to remain faithful to any woman, which was a good part of the reason why he had so many children. Growing up, Calee learned from her parents what people were supposed to be like. Men were supposed to sleep around and abuse their wives. Women were supposed to cower at home and raise their kittens, and not once complain about how the man acted. Calee's mother spent years trying to shelter Calee as much as possible, even limiting how much contact she had with the outside world, even restricting her from school. Calee was a smart kitten though, and did read as much as she could, though her material was limited. Hence, she never learned to talk properly, and now, it seems it is too late. Among other damages, her mother also spent years brainwashing Calee to believe various things, trying to protect her, but in reality, just twisting her views. A strange man entered Calee's life shortly before her 18th birthday, a man to which her father had some rather large gambling debts. After her birthday, the man demanded payment then, her father, unable to gather enough cash, nor convince the man to hold off, 'gave' Calee to him in exchange for the debt owed. As soon as Calee was in his custody, the man tried to rape her, threatening to pimp her out after he'd taken her virgintiy. Because of her mother's teachings, Calee freaked, thinking she'd be ruined if he touched her. Calee ran, as fast as she could, managing to narrowly escape his clutches. He followed her from city to city, always catching up to her. History in Midian ---- Eventually, Calee came to Midian city, and was settling in. She found a job working as a bartender down at the Pool Hall, shortly thereafter became the pet of the Canis of the Hounds, Nerio. While being Nerio's pet, Calee learned a different style of playing than she was used to, encompassing many different areas, torture, violence, sex. With this her darkside began to emerge. Calee was promoted to Manager of the Pool Hall, where she learned first what it meant to be in charge of something else. The next big change was when Nerio fell in love with Rena and decided he didn't need a pet anymore. Calee was released from being his pet and made a Phoenix where she continued the lessons she'd been receiving on how to fight. It wasn't long before Nerio realised he'd made a mistake and took Calee back as his pet once more. But it wasn't the same. Calee had experienced the joy of freedom and couldn't be a pet anymore. The relationship was strained at best. And it ended one night when Calee got drugged and then carved into by Sakito before her paralyzed form (Fully awake by this point just unable to move at all) was dropped back at the Pool Hall for Nerio to find. Which he did. He removed the collar on her neck and skinned the carving from her belly then left her to die just outside the Pool Hall doors. Luckily, Calee was found and taken off to be patched up. Managing to survive despite the odds against her. Unable to return to what she thought of as her second home and job at the Pool Hall, Calee started working for Forge at the hotel he'd just recently acquired. The job gave her the freedom she so missed when she'd been re-petted by Nerio, to an even greater depth than what she'd experienced during her rather short stint as a Phoenix girl. Calee started dating Quen around this time, the male neko she'd let stay at her apartment because he had nowhere else to go. But he was a Catwalker and wanted to know what was going on at the hotel. Calee couldn't and wouldn't tell him. He started to vanish for days and weeks at a time, the only explanation given that he was out on missions for the Catwalkers, but when Calee would talk to them, they claimed they didn't know where he was. Then one night her bloodlust at work got the better of her and she ended up cheating on Quen and then essentially raped on her way home. Calee was still healing from the events the day the Pool Hall exploded. She ran down to the conflagration, trying to get inside to help those she still loved; however the others there prevented it. She was told everyone inside was all ready gone. There was nothing she could do. Injuries caused her to pass out and she awoke in the Den, having been stabilised and the injuries patched to the best of the Stitcher's abilities. It was the first time she'd seen Quen in weeks and she told him what had happened, though he'd all ready suspected it. Quen left quickly, Calee tried to follow but she couldn't even walk. She spent that night and several after on the rooftops, willing herself to die. Quen found her once more, made her return to her apartment and promised he'd be home soon. He never came. But the pain faded with her injuries, though the emotional damage wasn't as quick to heal. Calee was promoted at work to Assistant Manager, Forge's second in command. And then Jackson returned to the city. Someone she'd known for ages, one of the few in the city she trusted. Life was good for the kitten once more. Jackson 'died' in a fight at the beach, at least publicly. Calee and Kit managed to get his body to her apartment for safety and waited.. and waited... and waited... until Jackson finally emerged from his torpor. Life continued as it was, peaceful and happy. But it couldn't last. Jackson and Forge became enemies, Calee stuck in the middle. Calee doesn't remember much of what happened. Until one day she found herself back in the city, she'd not been seen in months. She didn't remember anything that had happened, who anyone was, she knew her name and little else, though she had a perhaps unnatural fear of Forge. Calee was reacquainted with the city and its dangers, raped twice and beaten badly within her first few days back in the city. Slowly her memories started to come back, though the months she wasn't seen remains hazy, just a few glimpses of insight. Current Happenings ---- Not terribly long after her return, Calee discovered she was pregnant, the only possible father the one who'd raped her. A UAC Marine. As time progressed, she met a man named Kobalt, who she started to fall in love with. THey're now mates and claim that the child is his. Calee is protective of her baby and paranoid about people trying to hurt or steal her daughter. Claiming Gemma to have different parentage seemed a viable way of reducing the likelihood of that happening. Out of Character Information RP Limits ---- Pretty open. Consent required for anything permanent, including dismemberment, mutilation, and death. **Temporary Addition** I will not accept anything which would likely cause a miscarriage at this point. And will try to avoid situations where that would be likely to happen. AKA I will not use the stomach as a 'bullet shield' to avoid being hurt at all, but do ask for other's acceptance that while I'll take a hit, I prefer to keep them away from my abdomen. Thanks Category: Characters